The Age of New Order
by Thestalos
Summary: The story takes place after Battle City. Yugi is still struck with awe after the many duels with Marik, but his last step to complete his journy is nearly enindg, or so he thought. When the gang arrives at the Domino Museum with the lithograph that depict
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

5,000 years ago, there in Egypt lied one of the most advance cultures of its time. The Egyptians were very religious people and had many gods like the Sun god, Ra, who was in charged of the earth and heavens and the Egyptians worshipped this god for crops and fertile land.

The Egyptians being religious also had a very dark past, in fact one of the most mysterious, above all their most dangerous of black magic was a game in which the Egyptians would invoke monsters from another dimension this was called the Shadow Games.

These games were so destructive that whenever the invoker of these monsters lost to another invoker his/her soul was to be taken to the shadows where the alternate dimension of the monsters exists.

Only one man would stop this madness and the killing of innocent lives he was the Pharaoh Akunamon. His brother Akunadin who was one of his high priests told his brother, the Pharaoh that the only way to seal the dark magic was by creating the millennium items. Pharaoh Akunamon agreed and would do anything to stop this madness. His brother took the rest from there he took his army and went to a village called Kurelna and there slayed 1000(or 100 I forgot) of these souls to begin this dark ritual, literally slaughtering the whole village, but for a great cause comes a great sacrifice. The Millennium Items were created and brought back to Pharaoh and his High Priests and so the Shadow Magic was sealed…or so they thought….

A few years later the Pharaoh dies of age, but his son takes over. A new generation of priests was found. His name was Pharaoh Atemu; his six priests were Kalim, Shada, Mahado, Isis, Akunadin (yes he's still alive), and the priest Seto.

The kingdom was reaching its peak, until the last surviving villager of Kurelna came. He went to the high court of Pharaoh's throne room (Pharaoh Akunamon did not know Akunadin killed the villagers). When the Survivor of Kurelna spoke this to Atemu he did not understand what he was talking about. At this the boy lashed out in rage and used his Ka (energy force, which was used to bring out their specific/signature monster) Diabound. The priests' Ka stood no chance of the might of Diabound, until Atemu used the Ka of one of the three Egyptian God beasts, Obelisk the Tormentor and blew away Diabound from the temple as well as the boy.

The Survivor of Kurelna kept coming back to Atemu, but was continuously kicked out. As each time he fought he grew angrier, and evolved his Ka, Diabound into a even more destructive beast, Pharaoh then used another of the three Egyptian God beasts, Slifer the Sky Dragon, and destroyed his Ka

Then the boy broke the seal of the Shadow Magic and once again the Shadow Games were played…. (There will be a sequel explaining more of this situation in full detail)

And so begins and unforgettable legacy…


	2. An Unforgettable Legacy

An Unforgettable Legacy In the present… 

"Yugi…wake up!!!! Your friends are waiting outside of the door you better get dressed and go meet them" said a very tired Solomon Motou.

I'm waking up gramps and I think my friends don't mind waiting. Yugi finally got out of his bed, which seemed forever. He thought of the previous events that had happened in Battle City with the many encounters and duels with Marik, as he pulled on his black t-shirt, with one last thought of Marik and he pulled over his signature navy blue jacket.

Yugi walked out of the door to be given a warm greeting by Bakura, Tea, Tristan, and Joey.

"Hey Yugi!" his friends said in unison. Hey guys! Yugi replied. "So where do you want to go today" asked Bakura. Yugi was still thinking about Battle City… "Hey Yugi" what's on your mind Tea asked.

"Nothing" said Yugi. Are you still thinking bout Marik? Asked Tristan. Yea…I guess replied he replied. "You don't have to worry about him he's ok" said Joey

"Yeah…I worry to much," replied an anxious Yugi. "Hey Yugi you said you'd give me a duel after Battle City" said Joey.

"Sure, but since it's a quick one we'll just start with 2000 life points ok?" asked Yugi "Oh yea! The moment I've been waiting for," said a very excited Joey.

Tristan: Go Yugi Tea: Yugi rock on Bakura: WAHOO Yugi

Joey: Why is everyone cheering for you, Yugi?

Yugi: I don't know, but let's duel

_**Duel Start!!**_

Joey: 2000 LP Yugi: 2000 LP 

Joey: I'll start by laying two cards face down and summon Baby Dragon in attack mode END TURN

Yugi: I'll summon Winged Dragon Guardian of the Fortress in attack mode, I to will lay two cards face down END TURN

Joey: I'll flip up my face down card Cost Down, which allows me to lower the cost of a selected monster to tribute, and I'll choose my Red Eyes Black Dragon, so it only needs to be sacrificed with one monster. Now go Red Eyes attack Yugi's Winged Dragon

Yugi: 800 LP Joey: 2000 LP

Yugi: Now it's my turn, so I play Red Gadget with Red Gadget I can bring out both Green and Yellow Gadgets on the field. Now I shall sacrifice all three monsters to summon one of the three Egyptian God Cards my almighty SLIFER THE SKY DRAGON!!! And I'll flip up my two face down cards, reveal Graceful Charity Now I can draw three cards but I must discard two. My second magic card is Pot of Greed, which allows me to draw up to two cards from my deck. So my Slifer has a grand total of 6000 ATK. Now Slifer wipe out his Red Eyes

Yugi: 800 LP Joey: 0 LP 

Joey: Awww man…I lost

Yugi: Its ok Joey you put up a great fight with that awesome move you did.

Tristan: Yea Joey your getting better and better

TeaBakura: giggles

In the Millennium Puzzle… 

"Finally the moment you've been waiting for Pharaoh," said Yugi. "Yes indeed I've been wanting to recover my memory for a long time, in fact wanting to know who I really am is what I've been pursuing" replied the Pharaoh.

"Are your ready Yami?" asked Yugi. "I've never been more ready in my life" said a very calm Yami. "Then let's go" said Yugi. Yami replied with a nod.

YUGIOH! 

With these words spoken, the Spirit of the Millennium Puzzle was awakened once again. The gang and Yami walked towards the path to Domino Museum, little did they know of what dangers laid ahead of them.

_**At the Domino Museum **_

"Well here we are!" exclaimed Tea. "The lithograph with Kaiba and Yugi on it, with the three Egyptian God beasts connecting like a triangle to the Millennium Puzzle" said Bakura. "Yes…here it is the key to recovering my memory," said Yami. "Go Yami no matter what we'll be there with you "said Joey. "Yea" said the others in unison.

_Yami thinking to himself…_

"Its what I've been waiting for, to put back the missing pieces of my memory," said Yami. "I'm kind of nervous too" said Yugi. "Yugi…You read my mind? " asked a very shocked Yami. "Yea…remember we share the same spirit, " said Yugi. Yami replied with a nod.

"Go on Yugi "said Tea. "Don't worry Yugi we're by your side" said Bakura. "Yea" said both Joey and Tristan. Yami gave them the thumbs up and walked to the lithograph.

"Here goes nothing," said Yami. He pulled out the three Egyptian God Cards. All three of them shined brightly, but all of a sudden Yugi's hand was struck and the God Cards were taken all of a sudden by three motorcycle bikers that just broke out from a nearby window.

"Thanks!" said the first biker. "You just made our work easier for us then rather stealing these from you" said the second biker. At these words the bikers rode off. "NO… not my Egyptian God cards" cried a furious Yami. The gang chased the bikers to a small dock off of the city, and there stood a tall man clothed with heavy black robes… TO BE CONTNIUED


End file.
